


The second time around

by SA_White_Raven



Series: Maybe something more [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, Kise is helping Kagami, M/M, Pining, Shameless Smut, Vampire!Kagami, Vampire!Kise, incubus!Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SA_White_Raven/pseuds/SA_White_Raven
Summary: Kagami returned to the bar every day since that night, hoping maybe he'll get the chance to see Aomine again. When he finally does, things don't go the way he would want them to.





	The second time around

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so it just sorta wrote itself. I had no idea how's it gonna end until it did, so I'm not even sure it's good.  
> And again, please forgive me if my grammer is bad, English is not my native language.

Kagami was exhausted. It's been a long day and he just wanted to relax without all the annoying humans running around everywhere. Really, EVERYWHERE.

When he got to the bar, the one he's been spending way too much time and money in lately, he couldn't help but look around, searching for that blue head of hair that was tattooed in his memory since that night a week ago. He was scared that maybe Aomine wouldn't come back after what Kagami said that time.

After getting his drink, he turned to watch the bodies moving on the dance floor, rubbing against each other in a way that could never, under any circumstances, be called dancing. In the middle of the floor there was a tighter crowd, like they were all trying to get the same person's attention, and it didn't take Kagami a long time to figure out why. The crowd shifted along as the object of desire went off the floor and towards the bar.

"Ah, you're here again. Still hoping to get that sexy incubus of yours in bed again?" The blond vampire leaned against the bar next to Kagami, trying to get the busy bartender's attention.

"Fuck you, Ryouta. I'm not trying to just get him to bed." Kagami groaned in annoyance, sipping his drink and looking around again.

"Look, I get it. He got in your head. I bet you can still feel the taste of his blood every time you close your eyes. But he's an incubus! You can't just follow him around like a lost puppy and hope to get something more from him. You had sex. It was amazing and mind blowing and all that shit but you have to get over that. Besides, you're immortal. He isn't. Even if you manage to get him, what happenes in 50, 60 years? When he's groing old and tired, and you're that same 24 year old you were when you died? What happens then?" Kise waved at the bartender once again, finally getting his attention and ordering his fancy ass drink. Kagami waited until the warlock moved away to prepare the drink before speaking.

"I don't know. I have no idea what's gonna happen in the next 60 seconds, let alone 60 years. I'll figure it out when I get there. I just... I want him around, you know? I know it's wired 'cause we only met once, but something about him makes me want more, and not just sexually. I just want him around, I want to know more about him, I just... I want all of him." Kagami looked exhausted. Like this whole thing was overloading his brain.

"Just don't get yourself hurt, Taiga. I still care about you, you know. I don't think there is anyone else that could have managed being friends with me for as long as you have, and if that incubus takes you away from me I'll dry him out myself." Kise smiled brightly at him and Kagami chuckled. He met Kise a little over a century and a half ago, somewhere in 1839, if his memory serves him right. He had no idea how he managed not to kill the blond all this time, but they did care for each other. Kagami was pulled out of his thoughts when the bartender came back with Kise's drink.

"It's on the house. The owner says hi." The warlock smiled, nodding his head towards a dark-gray haired man who was smiling at Kise.

"Well, Taiga, I guess I'm gonna go hunt my own adventures for the night. I hope you'll find yours." And with that (and a predatory smile) Kagami was left alone again, trying to figure out what to do next. He spent the past week coming to the bar every day and Aomine was nowhere to be seen. He could just go and hook up with someone to try and forget, but no one seemed to catch his eye. Not even people who were usually his type.

He just sat there, miserably watching the door and hoping. He just paid for his 6th drink for the night when he saw him. Just like the first time, Aomine let out a sigh as his tail unwrapped itself from his waist, and his eyes skimmed the bar for an empty seat. Kagami knew that if he had a hert beat, it would be trying to pound it's way out of his chest right now. Aomine found a seat and ordered a drink, turning to look at something behind him. Kagami noticed his tail moving slowly, the same way it had when they were building up their momentum a week ago.

Ok. That's it. He's here. It took another moment, but Kagami forsed himself to stand up and go over there. He wasn't that lucky this time. Aomine paid for his drink and moved to sit next to a lonely looking girl with pointy ears at one of the couches. Kagami strained his ears to listen through the music, but he couldn't hear the first couple of phrases.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for my boyfriend, he should be here soon." The girl said and Kagami thought that Aomine would back off and he will have his chance, but he was wrong.

"Boyfriend, huh?" A smirk spread on Aomine's lips and he placed a hand on the girl's thigh, leaning closer. Kagami saw the girl blush, saw her spread her legs ever so slightly, almost unnoticeable.

"Does he like to share?" The incubus moved his hand slightly up the girl's thigh, teasing, inviting. His smirk held a promise for more, and it made Kagami ache for him. The girl didn't have the time to answer Aomine's question as said boyfriend showed up.

"What's going on?" He growled at them, his fingers curling into fists. Aomine's reaction was fast, he moved away from the girl to stand right in front of the guy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's ok. We were just waiting for you so we can have some fun." Kagami couldn't see the man's face, but he saw the shudder that went through him as Aomine moved the hand on his shoulder to the man's hair and a second later they were kissing passionately. Aomine's long tail stretched back towards the girl and wrapped around her wrist, pulling her towards the kissing men. Kagami couldn't hear the rest of their conversation, whispered closely, and he just watched as they headed towards the elevator in the back. That's it. He lost his chance. He just sat there, downing drink after drink until finally, after too many drinks to count, he started to feel dizzy.

"You look like shit." Kagami turned to see Kise, looking like a mess himself but for very different reasons.

"You fucked the owner again?" Kagami groaned, his eyes momentarily snapping towards the elevator, hoping he might still catch Aomine.

"Look, it's great sex and it gets me free drinks, why would I not do that?" Kise smirked. "But enough about me. Did something happen? You look terrible. And you're drunk." He seemed worried and Kagami offered a small smile.

"I saw him. But by the time I convinced myself to go talk to him, he was hitting on some chick, then her boyfriend showed up and they went upstairs. So he's up there having a threesome and I'm here drinking away my misery." He said, looking away from Kise and sipping his drink.

"Damn... Well, it's kinda obvious.. He is an incubus after all." Kise said slowly, watching Kagami's reaction.

"I know damnit! But it still feels like -" Kagami stopped mid sentence as he saw Aomine walking out of the elevator with a wide grin. "It's him." He whispered, making Kise turn to look curiously.

"Oh. He's really hot." Kise took a moment to appreciate, then noticed Kagami still frozen in place. "Damnit Taiga if you don't go and talk to him right now I will snap your fucking neck you idiot! Go!" And with that he pushed Kagami off his seat and towards Aomine. The redhead glared at him for a momemt but went towards the incubus who was already sitting at opposite side of the bar and ordering his drink.

"Hey." Kagami said when he reached Aomine, standing next to him. He noticed Kise watching them from across the bar and he knew the asshole was listening.

"Oh, it's you. Remind me your name again?" Aomine smiled at him.

"You.. Of course you don't remember. Kagami Taiga." He dropped his gaze to the floor, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

"I warned you. You didn't actually expect me to remember the name of every person I've slept with, did you?" Aomine raised an eyebrow, receiving his drink and paying for it.

"No, I was just.. Hoping, I guess. That maybe it was as special to you as it was to me." Kagami watched Aomine sigh heavily and downing half his drink.

"Why is it so hard for you to understand? Sex is never special for me. Just as feeding isn't special for you. How can say this so you will understand?" Aomine seemed annoyed, his eyes narrowed, lips in a thin line and his tail reminded Kagami of a panther ready to jump and kill his next prey.

"I don't think I will. I've been around for quite a while you know. I also had my fair share of partners in life and in bed, but no one made me feel what you made me feel that night. No one had me stalking the place we met in hopes of meeting again." Kagami glanced towards Kise, who grinned at him and turned to go back to the dance floor.

"That's what this is about? The best sex you had in your life and you wanna feel it again? Fine, let's go." Aomine finished his drink, grabbing Kagami's wrist and dragging him towards the bathrooms. Halfway there, Kagami stopped, his inhuman strength preventing Aomine from dragging him further.

"That's not what I ment." He said.

"Then what? What do you want? I told you, we're not gonna go on a date or cuddle on the bed together. Either we go to the bathroom right now and I let you fuck me to satisfy your annoying need, or I go get another drink and find someone else to do." Aomine left him no other choice between these two and he had no idea what to do.

Yes, he wanted to have sex with Aomine again, but not like that. He took a moment, looking into his dark blue eyes. Was that hope? For less than half a second, something sparked in those dark eyes and Kagami knew his efforts weren't completely foolish. He pulled him close, pressing their lips together in a slow, careful kiss. He kept the pace slow, lightly running his tongue against Aomine's bottom lip, just holding him close. When they finally parted, the look on Aomine's face was softer, almost fond. The heat Kagami remembered started coursing through him again, letting him know he was in the company of an incubus for too long.

"Am I gonna feel this hot every time I'm around you?" He said with a small smile, still holding Aomine close.

"No, it's going to stop after a few times." Aomine laughed, his hands coming to rest on Kagami's shoulders. "How do you do that?" He asked after a moment, his smile fading.

"Do what?" Kagami asked, trying his best to ignore the heat, the need to take Aomine right then and there, to taste his blood, trace his hands over every inch of skin.

"Making me want you. I never actually wanted someone, it was always their body. But you.. I want something else." Aomine bit his lower lip, looking into deep crimson eyes.

"Vampires have their own way of luring their prey." Kagami winked, pulling Aomine a bit closer to whisper in his ear. "And I'm glad it's working, 'cause I want you, now." He kissed down Aomine's throat, letting his fangs press slightly against the skin, but not drawing blood. It made the incubus shiver and when dark hands tightened on his shoulders, Kagami felt the surge of pleasure only an incubus could give him.

"My apartment is not far, if you don't want to do it in a nasty bathroom." The vampire offered, taking half a step back to look into dark eyes.

"Only if you use your vampire speed, 'cause I can't wait either." Aomine smirked and next thing he knew he was slung over Kagami's shoulder and everything around him was a blur as Kagami ran through the streets, not stopping until they were in his apartment and in the bedroom. He dropped Aomine on the bed, immediately getting on top of him and kissing him passionately. It was there again, that feeling like they belonged together, every press of their lips sending electricity simmering through every nerve, every caress against bare skin leaving a scorching trail.

Kagami broke away to rid them both of their shirts, needing to feel more. He kissed down Aomine's neck, purposely avoiding the vein and going lower, teasing a nipple with his teeth, then the other, then traced defined muscul lines with his tongue while his hand worked on taking off Aomine's pantes and boxers.

Aomine watched, wide eyed, as Kagami took the time and care to do what no one ever did- care about his pleasure. He knew that people couldn't resist the temptation and just took what they wanted from him, and he was okay with that. But here he was, naked, flat on his back, as Kagami slowly tasted every bit of exposed skin, from his chest, stomach, thighs, and back up to his hard member, licking a line from base to tip, then gently sucking on the head. Aomine's hands eventually fisted in Kagami's hair as he moaned, giving in to the pleasure.

Kagami took more of him in his mouth, slowly moving down the length until it his the back of his throat, then pulling back up, repeating the motion a few times, before pulling away, looking up at Aomine's face.

His eyes were half lidded, pink dusted his cheeks and his lips were parted around delicious moans. Kagami smirked before hooking his hands under the blunette's thighs, pushing up until he was almost bent in half and leaned down to press his tongue against the puckered entrance. A loud cry encouraged him to keep going, Aomine's hands in his hair pulling almost painfully as he pushed his tongue past the ring of muscles, curving a little and pulling back out, slowly fucking the incubus with his tongue, until his own erection, still tucked in his jeans, had started to hurt from the lack of attention.

He pulled back, standing up to undress himself before getting back on the bed, dark eyes following his every move.

"Thank you..." Aomine whispered when Kagami was on top of him again.

"For what?" Kagami asked, resisting the urge to forget everything and simply fuck Aomine into next week.

"For caring." Aomine looked up at him with a small smile and Kagami felt his heart melt. Of course, a sexual predator like an incubus probably never had a caring partner. It was all about lust, nothing more. He kissed him softly as he finally pushed inside, slowly, allowing them both to savor the feeling.

He tried, really did, to make this slow and caring, but Aomine's legs wrapped around his hips, urging him to go faster, harder, and he couldn't hold back. He picked up the pace, still holding Aomine close, pressing their bodies flush against each other as he raced them towards completion.

He watched as again, Aomine was losing his humanity slowly, turning into a beast ready to devour him whole. When he felt the pull of Aomine's power, he finally allowed himself to feed, relishing in the sweet taste of blood, his hips moving faster with every passing second as they both felt the heat ready to burst.

"Kagami.. please.." Aomine wasn't sure what he was asking for, but apparently Kagami did, because the euphoric feeling he remembered from the first bite came back, the vampire venum clouding his brain just as Kagami angled his hips to hit his prostate with every thrust. When the vampire topped it off with wrapping a hand around his raging erection, he lost it. His back arched off the bed and he screamed his pleasure, spilling over Kagami's hand and clenching his muscles around him, pulling him over the edge.  
It took them a couple of minutes to catch their breath and Kagami finally pulled out, falling on the bed next to Aomine.

"Are you gonna stay the night or you're just going to run off again?" The vampire mumbled, already half asleep.

"I was serious when I said I'm not the cuddling type." Aomine made no move to get up, only turning on his side, facing away from Kagami.

"It's too hot in here anyway." Kagami smiled, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take over him. He didn't hear what Aomine said next.

"Maybe I'll even let you buy me dinner someday."

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it!  
> You're welcome to PM me if you have any ideas for me for a third part. I'm not sure I'll write one yet, but everything's possible.  
> And please thell me what you think!


End file.
